


Off Like a Shot

by KeeperofSeeds



Series: Stolen Moments [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Coming In Pants, Explicit Sexual Content, Frottage, Hickies, Love Bites, Lust, M/M, Marking, Podfic Welcome, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 00:37:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6682432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anakin can't keep his hands off Obi Wan in the aftermath of a battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Off Like a Shot

 "Everything is clear here, Cody. We'll meet you back at the rendezvous point."

Obi Wan has barely switched off his comm when he's grabbed from behind, flipped around, and pushed back against the cave wall. For a moment he flails, rather undignified, before he recognizes Anakin's hands pulling at his tunic, reaching underneath to drag up his sides, heedless of the sweat and dirt.

"Anakin is this _really_ the time?"

His words are overshadowed by a shiver as Anakin hands hold him against the rough stone wall, their bodies meeting as sucking kisses are pressed in a line up his throat.

Anakin's hips have already started rolling against his and words follow, muffled against his neck.

" _Yes_. Yes, _stars_ , yes, Obi Wan I've been thinking about this since I saw you take out that last squadron. I almost missed my mark on the tank because the way you _moved_ , and Force practically _sang_ around you."

For once Obi Wan isn't especially inclined to argue with Anakin's rushed approach. They've completed their mission. The thrill of the fight _is_ still singing in his veins, the eddies of the Force that surrounded him in battle are still swirling around him, around them _both_ now, and the heat of this planet has him half hard already. They've already cleared out the area and Cody won't be expecting them for at least 20 minutes.

With the way Anakin is pressed up against him, it shouldn't take long at all.

Anakin is practically curled around him, hands alternating between pulling at his robes and holding him back against the wall near the entrance of the cave. Obi Wan lifts a leg to wrap around Anakin's hip and pulls him down into a kiss. Anakin moans into it and reaches down for Obi Wan's other thigh, pulling him up so he's cradled between Anakin's larger frame and the wall.

Obi Wan lets out a surprised moan as their hips meet and clenches his thighs tighter around Anakin. He sometimes forgets the strength in his former Padawan. The way he slouches and leans against walls, or how often he sits hunched over on the floor working on some mechanical project it's easy to forget that this past year has seen Anakin gain both height and muscle mass. It has gifted him an advantage on the field and off.

Anakin finally works a hand inside his robes and reaches up to pinch at a nipple. Obi Wan arches up into the touch, mouth open on a drawn in breath of surprise.

Anakin captures his mouth, tongue seeking his and _sucking_. That goes straight to his dick and his hips jerk, the soft fabric of his pants not giving him the friction he seeks. Anakin's hips are rolling in short sharp strokes and their position isn't quite right enough for Obi Wan to grind on anything, held aloft as he is, but then Anakin curls closer and starts sucking a mark on his neck and it draw all Obi Wan's focus. It's too high up- there's no way he can hide it! Anyone could see it, could see what he'd been doing!

Obi Wan stills, legs shaking and head throw back as he sucks deep breaths of damp air in. Anakin was _marking_ him! A visual sign that he was his and they belong together and that Obi Wan was off limits. That possessive streak is all too dangerous for a Jedi but with that energy and devotion focused solely on him Obi Wan can't bring himself to care. He needs to touch Anakin _now_!

He slides a hand down blindly, fingers grasping along Anakin's muscled thigh until he meets the bulge rubbing against his hip. He squeezes and Anakin's hips stutter.

"Yes!" he cries out, breath hot against Obi Wan's neck. "So close, more, need you- you were amazing the way you _move_. I want to feel you-  touch me!" he commands and continues muttering half expressed desires, hands now wrapped securely around Obi Wan's waist, holding him close, the heat between them amplified and the haze of it amplifies the sensation of skin on skin. The way their seams of their clothes bunch and rub against inner thighs and drag against nipples.  
  
Obi Wan strokes him once, twice, over his pants, and Anakin is coming. He bites down against Obi Wan's neck,  and muffles the groan with that scrape of teeth against sweat and stubble until he's pressed their cheeks together, breathing heavy as his hips slow.  


Obi Wan can feel the heavy length of him twitch, the warmth of his release seeping through his pants and gives another lighter stroke, two fingers along the softening line of his cock.

Anakin whines and captures his mouth. The kiss is messy and the angle slightly awkward but Obi Wan leans into it, trying to push his desire into Anakin.

Their force bond echoes with amusement and Anakin pulls back to smirk.

"I've got an idea."

With that Anakin let's go of Obi Wan's legs and he struggles not to let his knees buckle, arousal still singing through his veins. He reaches back out, not watching to stop touching Anakin but finds only air as Anakin sinks to his knees and grabs Obi Wan's hips, his thumbs rubbing close so close to where he wants them.

Anakin leans forward and exhales, the warm puff of air just barely noticeable through his pants. Obi Wan moans, a low sound of want slipping out to echo softly in the cavern. He won't beg he tells himself. He won't. But _Force_! Why won't Anakin hurry up and touch him? He nudges his hips forward in encouragement. The languid smile he gets in return is electrifying. The way Anakin looks up at him, the way his hands are drawing closer, slipping under the edges of his pants to brush the line of hair under his navel.

He must be a mess. Sweaty and flushed and desperate, and Anakin hasn't even touched him yet.

Of course that's when Anakin strikes. Hot wet heat as Anakin finally pulls him free, not even bothering to undo the lacing of his pants and mouths at the tip of his cock. His other hand comes up to hold him steady and at that touch Obi Wan's hand spasms out, seeking a grounding point. Anakin reaches up and squeezes that flailing hand, and firmly places it on his head. He pulls off with a _pop_ of suction and gently licks away a bead of precome before glancing up at Obi Wan.

"Please." Obi Wan breaths out. It won't take much more and so much for not begging but he's lost in a sea of pleasure. He feels so alive and present and grateful for this, for surviving another day, for this wonderful impulsive man he's been blessed to know. He pushes his feelings out through the bond and pets at Anakin's hair, telegraphing his need his want. He can tell the moment Anakin receives the mix of emotions because he surges forward and _sucks_. His tongue swirls under the sensitive head and dips beneath his foreskin, which is stretched tight and _yes_! More his thighs tense and Anakin bobs his head again and the hand wrapped around the base of his cock squeezes as Anakin draws back and Obi Wan comes, gasping as shivers run up his spine.

Anakin doesn’t stop, tongue following the twitching of Obi Wan's cock, cleaning him up, soothing him as he slowly comes down. His tongue dips back under the slowly loosening folds of foreskin and it's almost too much but the line between pleasure and pain is blurred enough that Obi Wan just clenches his hand tighter in Anakin's hair, at his mercy.

With one last kiss, Anakin gently pulls Obi Wan's pants back into place and rises, brushing dust from his knees. The infamous smirk, so publicized on the news holos was firmly in place.

"That's a good look for you Master, but we should probably get you cleaned up a bit before heading back."

Obi Wan can only imagine. Pants slung too low, tunics pushed aside, the layers and line of them all out of sorts, his hair mussed and the sting of a bruise forming on his neck.

"I think I'm going to need another minute yet." he admits. His knees still feel suspiciously jelly like.

Anakin leans back against the rock wall, eyes freely wandering over Obi Wan's body as he slowly begins to re-tie his tunics, left over right, and tighten his pants, higher on his hips this time. Anakin's smugness radiates through the Force and Obi Wan points out, "at least all I need is straightening up. You're just lucky your tunic is long enough to cover that stain."  
Walking back with the coarse wet rub of come drying in his pants won't be enjoyable.

"Worth it." Anakin says. "And besides, I've got an extra clothes on the cruiser. It won't be hard to explain away changing. Not with this heat. You on the other hand," he leans closer to  brush his flesh hand over Obi Wan's neck. "You will have a hard time trying to explain away this." he presses down on the hickey gently.

* * *

They make it to the rendezvous point later than expected. They would have been on time but Anakin seems to be in a Mood now. This self-satisfied disposition leading to continued gropings and wet kisses pressed against lips and jaw lines as they navigate through the rocks and sparse plant life of this planet. He can't seem to believe that Obi Wan let him leave a mark. His hands pressing against it as he pulls Obi Wan closer, lips dragging down soothing over it.

The rendezvous point is buzzing with activity when they arrive. The noise of shuttles being loaded with supplies and clone troopers working in tandem to finish breaking down the camp, the shouting of orders. Cody is easy to spot in the midst of the chaos, his helmet under his arm as the other waves away a comment from another of the 212th. Obi Wan isn't close enough to see who.

Cody snaps off a crisp salute when he spots them.

"Generals. We were beginning to worry."

 "No need." Obi Wan assures him. "We merely…miscalculated." he says, blushing slightly.

Cody stares. He's never seen the General like this before. The gentle tinge of pink on his cheeks making him look younger somehow.

"Are you…alright General? Nothing happened did it?"

From behind Obi Wan, General Skywalker lets out a snort of laughter.

Something strange was going on here. Something below the surface almost, like a private joke the Jedi were in together.

"That's one way of putting it I suppose" Skywalker said, reaching out to place a hand on the General's shoulder. Obi Wan turned to not doubt chastise him, and that's when Cody spotted the mark.

Just over the edge of his General's collar, peaking out of the layers of cream fabric, was a love bite.

Oh.

_Oh!_

He fought down his own grin at this revelation. So that's what took the General's so long. Well good for them. Even Jedi deserved to release some stress during the war. Now…how to gracefully get out of this situation.

"Sir." he spoke up, interrupting the teasing banter that had sprung up in his silence. "Perhaps you and General Skywalker should stop by and see Kix before takeoff. We've already had a handful of men drop from the heat."

Thankfully, his General seems to understand and takes the out for what it is. With a small nod of thanks, he is off, General Skywalker following along behind, still needling the man about something or other during the battle.

Cody watched them go, watched the way their hands brushed, just for a moment before they were out of sight.

Damn.

He was going to owe Rex 20 credits.

**Author's Note:**

> story is a continuation in a series inspired by a kink meme prompt:
> 
> bottom Anakin always comes too soon, he always gets embarrassed but obi-wan doesn't mind.  
> https://starwarskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/586.html?thread=766026#cmt766026


End file.
